A Different Kind of Recovery
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Agent Susannah Simon. Top job and dream guy. That is until her heart was shattered and tempted that her life was turned upside down. Can she keep everything under control at her job? Will she accept a new love? Or fall back into an old one? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Susannah Simon, I liked the sound of that. Top agent at the age of 26, I worked in Carmel with a select group of members in the C.R.R.A. Or Carmel Rescue and Recovery

Agency. I had my dream job and of course my dream guy, self-made businessman, Paul Slater. Everyone agreed we were the perfect couple, powerful and stubborn with natural beauty we just seemed to go together.

The honking of a nearby car broke my thoughts; I was walking to work since I had the time. Walking passed my favorite coffee shop and waving to Marty; the owner, everything seemed nice. That is, until I saw him. In the arms of a bleach blonde I hardly recognized him. But his tailored suit, and nice car were a dead give-away. I recognized her just as fast, fake hair and annoying laugh. Kelly Prescott stood there, pawing for him disgustingly. She looked over and saw me and froze, my expression blank. Paul noticed her stares and turned; looking shocked as I stared back at him if he were simply a random person, or a familiar bird. An unspoken break was passed as neither moved, not even flinched. My phone vibrated in my pocket; work.

Turning I answered my phone and walked around the corner, not looking back.

"Report," I murmured.

"Code 3," aka get your ass over here now, the voice replied quickly.

"On it," I snapped the phone shut and took the short cut to my car.

A black Ferrari with black leather interior and darkly tinted window, it was sleek and fast, boosted if the moment called for it. There were controls for the brightness of all the lights, able to become pitch black. It was my favorite of all the company cars, and I used it when I could.

I work in a simple but large building; on the outside it looks like a simple but growing business. On the inside we have technology from every part of the globe, keeping everything ready for the next mission. It was my second home. Adam McTavish was waiting for me outside, standing ramrod straight. I joined him quickly and we made our way in silently.

"Cal is on the move," He whispered once we were inside.

Cal was 27 and our enemy…once our friend. He was supposed to be top agent, but things never work out the way we planned, do they?

"And?" I looked at him.

"He's after…us," Adam explained as we stepped into the main conference room, the screens lit up with rolling pictures or friends and family, ours stood still on a screen furthest to the left.

"He's kidnapping the one closest to us, in our lives," He went on as I watched the pictures.

"So he's kidnapping you?" I gave a weak smile, not looking at him.

"How sweet," Adam chuckled, "But wouldn't h-"

"No," I interrupted him, "He's got…her,"

Adam was silent for several moments,

"I could shoot him," he offered.

"No," I smiled weakly.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sure," I sighed.

"Oh, and we um, have a new team member. Jesse De Silva, 30, came from a team in Argentina but he's from Spain. He was their head technical man, gadgets and such." Adam changed the subject.

"Why was he sent over?" I asked.

"His team was…broken," He said quietly.

"Ah, and Jared?" I glanced at him,

"Desk mouse," Adam grinned.

Jared was our 47-year-old boss, or Unit Man. In this Agency there are agents, above them were units, above them were guards and above them were the heads of the agency. There is one head for every R.R.A. in the world. For Adam to finally be able to call him a desk mouse was both funny and sad. Jared was still an able man, but the agency didn't want to push him too long and to bring in a new recruit was perfect. Though all of us doubted he would see it as anything but.

"Jesse De Silva," I said aloud, pondering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," his soft voice drifted in from the doorway, I turned to see him leaning against the post, his black hair thick and curly, framing part of his face. His deep eyes scanned mine as I took note of his turtleneck that fit perfectly and loose jeans. Any other time I would have met him; I might of stared more…well girlishly. But not today, definitely not today.

"Encantada," I dipped my head politely, standing firm.

"You are Miss Suze?" He asked.

"Susannah Simon," I nodded.

"Ah," He grinned softly.

"Where is Jared?" I turned back to Adam, when he grinned again we both said,

"Errands," and shook our heads.

"What is wrong with his…errands?" Jesse asked.

"Oh nothing," I replied, "It's only coffee, and a danish, and Sylvia."

"Sylvia?" Jesse quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh we're not to know of course, it's his personal life," I leaned back.

"Who here actually has a private personal life," Adam snorted.

"So how's CeeCee?" I asked, and he went red.

"CeeCee?" Jesse stepped in.

"CeeCee Adams, 24; granddaughter of Marty Taylor, the owner of the coffee shop a few streets down. Adam's been a puppy for her ever since she brought him a free coffee and donut after a long mission," I answered calmly.

"So he likes her very much," Jesse spoke thoughtfully.

"Yes," I nodded.

"So they are going out," Jesse continued.

"Negative," I shook my head.

"It's a work in progress," Adam interrupted.

"It's a wait for him to get the courage," I corrected.

"You can take a bullet but not ask a girl to a date?" Jesse asked.

"I'll take the bullet," Adam blushed.

"She likes you, ya know, we've talked," I glanced at him.

"When?" Adam asked surprised.

"Once or twice when I needed coffee and you were out cold after a mission," I shrugged.

"What about you?" Jesse asked, looking straight at me.

"Nah, CeeCee isn't my type," I joked.

"Do you have anyone," He pressed on.

"Only P-" Adam began, but I shot him a death glare before looking to the ground,

"No," I replied.

"But.." Jesse looked at Adam.

"I said no and I meant it. I'm single, I don't have a guy, it's done, over, he can kiss my not sorry ass," I choked out bitterly, surprised when my phone rang the all too familiar tone,

"Let me answer it," Adam reached out for the phone.

"No," I shook my head.

"We're a team," He kept his hand out.

"Solo mission," I shook my head again, not seeing Jesse move over and snatch the phone from my belt loop, answering it before I could react.

"Yes?" He stepped back away from me; "No she can't come to the phone right now. We are preparing to leave," He paused as he listened to Paul. "No, I'm afraid I'm not a messenger so she'll just have to do without your message, we're departing, good day."

He snapped the phone shut and slowly handed it towards me, without thinking I grabbed it and sat up, mumbling about coffee.

"Susannah," Jesse turned towards my retreating figure.

"Thanks," I whispered and walked out, pocketing my phone and searched for coffee.

This day was slowly spiraling out of control.


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Activated

I knew Jesse would follow me after talking with Adam. He came in five minutes after me, coffee in hand and head buzzing.

"Susannah," He whispered, his voice concerned but not judging.

"Yes?" I didn't look up at him.

"Will you tell me? What did he do?" Jesse came over to the chair I was sitting in, kneeling down looking at me.

"He just…I saw them….I saw her," I mumbled, shocked on the inside that he got me to tell him so easily, it unnerved me more than anything.

His hand reached up and touched my cheek,

"Then he is blind, to have seen anything better for him than you," He murmured, followed by Spanish I couldn't make out.

"I don't need your sympathy words," I collected myself, shrugging away from him.

"Of course," he coughed awkwardly, noticing his closeness and leaning back, I wasn't the only one caught up in the emotions.

"Like I said, thanks for your help. But I'll be fine, one less thing on my plate," I shrugged, taking a drink of coffee. My phone buzzed and I opened it,

"Simon, yes sir. Right away sir," I hung up and stood up, we paused when we were close again and I left first, he followed.

Jared was in the front room with his briefcase, looking strained.

"He's on the move," He sighed, pulling out a file.

"Who has he taken?" Adam popped out, concerned.

"Three people," Jared pulled out a remote and pointed to the screens, they froze on three faces.

The first Sylvia Fay, the second CeeCee Adams, and the third…I couldn't believe it, Paul Slater.

"Impossible," Adam whispered, Jared nodding.

"Where?" I asked.

"He's leaving a puzzle for us," Jared seemed to break from his cloud and pulled a letter from his briefcase. I scanned the letter quickly,

"Where's the first clue?" I looked at him.

"I'm not sure, it said the corner where all three could be found," Jared shook his head.

"You said CeeCee works at a coffee shop by the corner a few streets down," Jesse spoke up.

"Of course," I stepped towards the door but Jesse's strong arms gripped me.

"No Susannah," he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" I turned to look at him, "I'm top agent, and there is a clue to saving…three innocent people. What do you propose?" I challenged.

"Let me go, it could be a trap," Jesse replied.

"If it's a trap why on earth would I let my teammate walk right into it?" I shot back.

"Because I'm new, they wont recognize me if it is one," Jesse replied amused at my sudden anger.

"We'll trail you, and as soon as your around the next corner you get in the car," I hissed.

"Yes ma'am, you're the boss," He nodded.

Grabbing my car keys, Adam and I went straight to the Ferrari as Jesse shrugged on a bulletproof leather coat and put a reassuring hand on Jared's shoulder. I texted him quick directions using Adam's phone; the corner was bustling as people were finally getting moving towards work. Jesse casually walked around, glancing at a newspaper. The clue was stuck in the newsstand, poking out just behind a glam magazine. Jesse slipped it in a hunter's magazine and bought it, chatting idly with the man. Glancing around everything seemed normal until he saw a blonde sitting on a bench ramrod straight, staring at the stand through the corner of her vision.

"Gracias,"

"Not from around here?" The man smiled.

"Passing through, my sister is trying to make it big and she needs some help with getting her apartment situated," Jesse shrugged.

"Sibling slavery, my sisters did the same. Good luck to your sister, hope she's good," The man shook his hand.

"Thanks, see you," Jesse walked away, the magazine rolled up in his right hand. Pacing up he turned the corner, an eye out for the car. That's when he saw the blonde walking up slowly; he glanced around once more and saw a group of Mexicans coming from a bar. Walking up he spoke in quick Spanish, holding out his hands in a warm welcome. They, too drunk to really process the situation, greeted him warmly with heys' and claps on the back. The blonde paused and walked the other way, pulling out her phone. He grinned as she disappeared and Susannah slid into view from a dark alleyway, the car making almost no noise. He thanked the men and then slid into the passenger seat. Inside was completely dark.

"What happened?" Her voice was thin.

"The blonde woman in the tan coat followed me, I had to make her think it was a false alarm," He reassured.

"So you got it," Adam said slowly from the backseat.

"Yes," He nodded, they slipped back slowly to the building. Jared was sitting in front of the screens.

"Got it," Jesse broke the graying mans thoughts.

I grabbed the magazine and took out the letter, tossing the magazine to Adam. Opening the letter it read:

_Old friends, _

_How much I would love to see your reactions. However, time is short and business must be done. Please don't think this is simple revenge, oh I plan on making the best of these moments. Poor Sylvia, she's so aged, I'm not sure she'll make it through…all of it._

_Well I mustn't keep you. Do be sure to keep an eye out for the next letter clue. ~A friend_

"Friend," I choked on the word, anger welling up.

"What does it say?" Jared asked.

"You won't want to read it Jared," I looked at the letter, "He wants us to keep an eye out for the next letter clue."

"Eye as in sky?" Adam asked.

"Eye," I muttered over and over again.

'_Keep your eye on the target Jay-boy,'_

"Jay-boy," I turned to Jared, "Sylvia called you that the night she finally convinced you to come to her favorite boy and you took us along so it wouldn't look like a date."

"The bar?" Jared thought about it, "Yes…but why would that mean eye, is there something in that letter mention Sylvia?"

"Yes, and I know where the next clue is," I tucked the letter away.

"But the bar doesn't open until seven, and its only 11 am," Jared jumped up from his seat.

"Then we wait," Jesse spoke up.

"We wait," I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3 The Clues

Reviews! Oh I loved them! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

To: CopyCatsHurtfulKisses ~ I know! I've seen some people make her an agent and I thought the idea was awesome so I wanted to make one. This is surprisingly my first fanfic to actually be posted and I'm so happy people like it.

To Tori-Dori: Thanks so much! When you reviewed like an hour later I nearly fell out of my chair! You're awesome!

Well anyway back to the story…..(I promise not to make the chase too long)

The wait was no worse than agony. Jared kept pacing and fretting, Adam sucked down so much coffee I thought he was never going to sleep again. Not that he would, he'd fret until CeeCee was back, then he would crash. He was just a romantic like that.

"I think I'll…um get some more coffee," Adam fidgeted.

"I'll go with you," Jared jumped up.

"Sit down, the last thing you need is more caffeine and all you need Jared is to sit down before you have a heart attack or give me one!" I whirled around in the chair; they stopped dead at the hallway and shoulders slumped in unison.

Jesse however grinned at this weakly, and I probably would have too if the situation was different. They came back into the room and sat, looking for something to do.

Somehow the hours passed and Jesse and I in somewhat right minds, I was very tempted to leave the other two here.

I settled for leaving them in the backseat, despite their many protests.

"You two call yourself agents!" I snapped, annoyed, "I know, he's got the ones you care about! It's jumbling up your thoughts, you want them safe and you want them back! Guess what! If that's going to happen, you two will buck up and do your job. He wants us to fumble and trip and lose them. Pull yourselves together!"

They looked defeated and then Jared reached over and patted my shoulder,

"And that my dear, is why _you_ became the top agent," He murmured.

I paused and touched his hand before stepping out into the parking lot of Dayla's Bar and Grill. Dayla was Sylvia's brother's wife who passed away many years ago. Jesse was by my side in seconds, we walked in and I nodded to Greg. He smiled in recognition and waved.

"Where's Jared?" He called over.

"Work, you know how the boss is," I grinned, hoping it didn't look fake.

"Anything ya need, it's on the house!" He smiled.

"Thanks Greg, got any darts?" I asked, walking over to the bar, four men already sat looking heavy with glasses in hand.

"Fresh in the box," He grinned, pulling it out and sliding it over to me.

"Thanks," I winked and took the box over to Jesse, flipping open the box.

There inside was a letter, just like the first.

_Suze,_

_How fast did you find this? Hmm, I wonder. How exciting will it be when you come, I'm surprised really. Paul has been so quiet, then again a cheater always is. He reminds me of something, so pretty and dangerous; my favorite really. See you soon, Susie. ~A friend_

Closing the box, Jesse took it back to Greg saying something about next time. Greg put it away with a shrug as I sat down and reread the letter.

"He's making this so easy," I murmured, "Why?"

"If you want my opinion, it's because he likes the idea of leading you guys all over town. Toying with you, but he doesn't want it to go on too long or he'll get bored. He likes control and drama but he can't wait to get revenge at the same time. He knows your clever enough to get it but he's probably making it just hard enough so people who read it that don't know what it is won't get it and think its probably a chase clue."

"Greg, who was the people before us to use those darts?" I jumped up.

"A blonde lady, pretty too. I was rather surprised when she asked for some, said her boyfriend was bringing her by later and she wanted a little practice before so she didn't look bad," Greg replied with a shrug, barely had it ten minutes before she gave it back.

"Thanks again, we'll see you Greg," I waved and walked out, Jesse shook his hand.

Sliding back into the car, Jared and Adam sat back in their seats and waited for me to respond. I took a deep breath as Jesse got in and buckled up, starting the car; we took off again, quickly and quietly passing up the major traffic.

"So," Adam said quietly.

"Zoo," I replied.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I've got an appointment with a Cheetah," I muttered.

"Oh," Adam shut up.

"Why would he say it was his favorite?" Jesse asked.

"We met at a zoo, the first time I joined the team. We walked around until we got to the cheetahs and he said they were his favorite animal because they were strong and dangerous with a deadly beauty. Like him," I shook my head.

"So he was a member of team?" Jesse looked at me.

"You didn't replace him," I looked him straight in the eye, "I did."

"Suze," Adam sat forward.

"I replaced him and he went AWOL, thought he was over qualified to be top agent. Pride hurt because a girl, a younger girl passed him up. I was already Adam's best friend and like a daughter Jared never had. You think he wants revenge because we put a thorn in his side? No, we replaced him, were going to make him a desk mouse or transfer him to be somebody's underling. Either way he wasn't on top, and it drove him crazy. Now he wants us to feel like the thing we care about most is being torn from us just like his care and passion for the job was torn for him. I'm not stupid; it's obvious to me because it is me. It's my fight and he's dragging everyone into it for a clean slate."

I looked back at the road, surprised how far I had driven without even looking. Turning to the exit, I took a set of deep breaths as we pulled into the parking lot, I didn't park until we got to the front of the entrance. A guard was waving at us but I got out anyway, Jesse following.

"Ma'am you can't park there," He shook his head.

"The car is still running, there are two men in the backseat, I have business to deal with, shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Are you really going to try and stop me sir, or will you step back and let me do what I need to do and there will be no trouble," I stated flatly, not wanting to go through any more charades. The guard paused and seeing the look on Jesse's face stepped back.

"Have a nice evening ma'am," he walked away.

Needing no further granting I marched on, Jesse matching my strides evenly. I knew this zoo like the back of my hand. Children ran passed us dragging parents, the zoo closing in an hour. I rushed passed the gooey couples and smiling elders. Not even glancing at where I was going until I saw the sign for the Tigers and Cheetah's.

I stopped when I saw them, the memories coming to life in front of me. Every time I blinked another one came, making my eyes water. Jesse took me in his arms, whispering.

Wordless for the first time, I was crashing around myself. Part of me completely rejected these emotions, the agent in me trying to keep control. Another told me it was right to get it out now and harness the rest of it for when I had to face him.

"Susannah, querida, the letter?" Jesse tried to put me back on track.

Blinking back the tears and the memories I reached blindly and pulled it out from behind the information plaque. Fumbling with it until Jesse took it out of my hands and opened it for me.

Ah! Give my regards to Adam, how sweet it is to have such a mind like CeeCee's to speak to. Though her words are anything but kind. Her words are forever in certain places almost; you could say they speak to people silently but in a bold fashion. Hurry now, ~A friend

"Where Susannah, think," Jesse took my face in his hands, "Focus Susannah, please."

"Newspaper, she worked at a newspaper during the summers that we saw her in high school," I stumbled, collecting myself.

"That's good, come on, we've got a mission to do," Jesse smiled, kissing my cheek.

We both stopped, our eyes meeting. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out so I shut it again, he seemed to be stuck in the same place. So I took his hand and we made our way through the crowds and back to the car.

'This is going to be a long night,' I sighed inwardly.

When we got back into the car, we could barely look at each other without feeling the heat creeping across my face and in my stomach.

"Whose letter was it now?" Jared asked.

"CeeCee's, we need to find the old newspaper she worked at," I explained.

"That old summer job back in school, just down Pine, across from the fire station," Adam replied, "Did it say anything about how she's doing?"

"No, but it's CeeCee, I'm sure she's doing well enough to make a guard proud," I replied, glancing at my old friend in the mirror. He tried giving me a reassured smile, but it came out weak. I knew the feeling of course, but I couldn't show it. So putting the car in gear, I looked away from the mirror and off we were once more.

God help me.


	4. Chapter 4 Click Clue Boom

To CopyCatsHurtfulKisses: Ha ha, I'm on Christmas break so I've got the time on my hands. And this is much more fun than watching something on tv, theirs nothing good on this early. Thanks, I'm hoping to major in English so I'd hope my writing is good =P. I hope she's alright too….lol wait I'm the writer! Oops =)

The newspaper was already closed for the night but the janitor was kind enough to let us in. I explained I was a friend of a reporter and needed to drop something off for an important scoop. He asked little questions about it; perhaps it came with working at a newspaper. We split up to find it, scouring desks and the break room.

Jesse found it next to the copier.

Ah how fun flies aye Suze? Are you catching on yet? Of course you would be, just keep all the letters handy; they'll make for a faster run. You only get 3 strikes here, before this game, is out. Keep moving, your surprise lies behind door number 6. ~ A friend

"Baseball?" Jesse looked at the letter, confused.

"Come on, we can't stay long. Put it away, we'll ask the others when we get in the car," I pushed him, something told me to get out quick. That's when I saw it, a storage closet just down the hall with the number six on it. Transfixed I walked to the door, turning the handle when I heard a faint click and a beep.

"Run!" I screamed, grabbing his arm half dragging him outside. Just as we hit the double doors, the janitor outside with a trashcan, the explosion went off. Glass shattered and I covered my head but didn't stop running. Jesse grabbed me around the waist and dived for cover near the bushes. In a matter of seconds the small building was engulfed in hissing flames and black smoke.

Coughing and sputtering I reached out,

"Jesse," I muttered, "Jesse," I found him not far from me, coughing as well.

"You ok?" I asked.

"This question coming from the girl with a cut on her temple?" He sat up, brushing some of the glass and debris off of him.

I reached up and sure enough, a shard of glass has left a small cut on my forehead.

"So was he trying to kill us, or was it just a you're getting warmer?" Jesse asked sarcastically; to my surprise I laughed.

"Both," I sat up.

"Suze!" Adam came running over, Jared on his heels.

"We're ok," I wiped my face.

"Minus the blood," Adam agreed mockingly as he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned away the blood and dust on my face.

"Thanks Adam, sorry to worry you," I apologized.

"Just don't be setting off anymore bombs, and I think we'll be fine," Adam helped me up.

"Alright Jesse?" Jared asked.

"Nothing I can't walk off," Jesse stood, small cuts that barely bleed on his arms and hands.

"Hell of a surprise aye?" I tried to be humorous.

"If bad jokes are your way of dealing with shock they'll be no living with you," Jesse joked back.

"We aren't married and you can sleep on the couch," I mumbled, he chuckled.

"Do we go now? Or wait for the police to hold us at gunpoint and ask too many questions?" Adam took my arm.

"I'll call this in, get in the car. Adam drives," Jared spoke up.

"Adam's jacked up on adrenaline and caffeine, no way. I'll drive," I interjected.

"You're in shock and wounded," Adam challenged.

"I'll drive, I'm used to bombs," Jesse smiled sadly.

I eyed my options and settled for handing Jesse the keys, mumbling something that only made him chuckle.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Baseball," I thought aloud, "He wouldn't use the new place down near Main because the security is too tight; he'd have to undo all its camera's. He could use the storage unit beside it but it doesn't seem very Cal. He's had something to do with all the place's he put clues, or that we've had something to do with."

"Fenny!" Adam remembered, "Ole Baseball is the game man!"

"What?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Fenny McTavish, he was my crazy uncle, worked at the old baseball place down by the beaches. He let us get in for free if we ever had any free time," Adam smiled.

"So he's at the old baseball stadium?" Jesse asked.

"It wouldn't be surprising, that's where it started," Jared spoke up, hanging up his phone.

"Yea, it's where we first met him about joining the agency. Seven years ago," Adam nodded.

"A beginning for an end, how fitting," I frowned

"I think we need to go back to the headquarters and pick up a few things get your cuts cleaned quickly. We can't just rush over there, blindly shooting. We need a plan," Jared used his authority voice.

"I second the thought," I stood straight.

"Back then," Jesse nodded, helping me to the passenger seat as the other two climbed back into the back seat.

"I'm only slightly injured, I can get myself into a car," I argued half-heartedly.

"Yes I know querida, I'm simply being a gentleman," He smiled.

"In the middle of war, how refreshing," I got in.

Once away from the smoke and distant sirens we pit stopped at headquarters, changing clothes and cleaning up a bit. I read over the letters again and again.

Tying up my hair I met them in the hallway,

"We're going to meet him in the parking lot, if it's a game it needs a host. Every good game needs a host. He'll be there, but we can't shoot until we know we can get to Sylvia, CeeCee and Paul. Got it?" I watched them nod.

"Well then, lets go," I slipped on my glasses that had a night vision mode. Turning them on we left, keeping the car in full darkness.

My phone rang in my pocket, answering it a familiar voice drifted through,

"Tic Toc Suze, game's on a timer."

"Uno," I replied shutting the phone.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Our host," I answered as I sped up, "Is putting us on a clock,"

"Does that mean?" Jared asked.

"It means he's barking to hear his own echo," I muttered.

"Somebody needs to give him a muzzle," Adam griped.

"With pleasure," I turned.

It seems that the game was afoot, my dear Watson.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth, Lies, and Bullets

The sky was cloudy, and we were moving to fast for most to notice us. Thunder rumbled in the distance, we were all tense. Wind was coming in from the sea, making the car tug a little. The old stadium looked unpreserved and left, probably broken into numerous times. Stripped for its last dollar and left for someone else. The sight was saddening, and disturbing all at the same time.

Cal's old yellow Ferrari was parked not far from the first three sets of gates, putting on radio earpieces I whispered for Adam to wait in the car with Jared,

"Adam get in the drivers seat once I'm out, I'll give you further instructions later. Just trust me on this one," I looked at them, and for once they did not protest.

"This is a team mission, we've made it here and we'll make it out as a team. As a family," I touched hands with them before stepping out, Jesse once more at my side.

"Thanks," I murmured.

He nodded; I looked over at Cal. He leaned against the light pole, looking smug and excited at the same time.

"Brody," I nodded, stepping forward.

"Simon," He smiled, "Don't tell me you're being replaced already?"

"Jared's just a unit man now, I'm still in charge," I replied calmly.

"Is that so? You got a name boy?" Cal looked at Jesse,

Jesse in return snorted, "I'm older than you, boy. But yes, to answer your question, I do."

"Recruiting them kind of late these days aye?" Cal laughed.

"Get on with it Cal, we all know why we're here," I interrupted the chatter.

"Oh, is that so? Well I guess I should, perhaps my lovely assistant could come out and help me. Oh Kelly," He held out a hand and she danced up to him, grinning maliciously at me.

I could have laughed at that moment, or I could have shot her. I settled for a wink and my hand resting on the holster. That wiped it off her face, she looked at Jesse in surprise and then frowned. He nodded to her, clearly amused at the look on her face but still worried about the situation.

"Prescott, I hardly recognized you without you being spread out across other women's men," I spoke coldly.

"Simon, I see you've gained weight," She retorted.

"Oh I'm going to help you lose a lot more here in a minute," I gripped my gun.

"Try me Simon, I dare you," She hissed.

"Funny I always thought it was what Simon say, goes, not preppy whores," I retorted.

"Oh you're a real comedian," Kelly mocked, "Best yet,"

"Oh and here I thought you were the biggest joke," I shook my head, "Silly me,"

Her eyes narrowed as she reached for her own gun.

"Now, now ladies. Let's not be too hasty. There are still three strikes to go," Cal grinned.

'Three strikes, but only three doors,' she thought to herself. 'But wait, there are six doors, six gates, to get into the stadium. But he's only leading me to the first three. Any man would chose one because he is simple, another would choose three because it is the last and they think that is how the trickster will play. The third will choose two because he thinks it would be stupid for the trickster to play one or three. But Cal is a big trickster and he'd want to strike all three out. So he'd use all six. Four is unlucky in China and six is an omen, neither Cal would want to use. But five, twenty-five, five stars, it all made sense.

"Five," I murmured.

"What is it Suze?" Cal asked, not hearing me.

Adam however did and began to back up; Cal stared at him in confusion before looking at me.

"Gate 5," I repeated louder, Cal seemed stumped for a moment.

"Congratulations, you've by far exceeded my thoughts of you," he clapped then stopped, "Oh, but wait a minute, I forgot. This isn't an honest game."

With that he pulled out a remote, "Sorry Suze, honest I am," he laughed and I sprinted to the gate without thinking, and Jesse was soon on my heels.

The doors began closing but I still got in, dashing down the halls with my heartbeat in my ears and Kelly's laughter following. Jesse caught up with me, grabbing my arm and nearly tossing me in order to get me to stop.

"What are you thinking!" He shouted.

"It was a gate remote, I recognized them. They're near gate five but I'm sure they're separated, just like the letters." I shouted back.

"That doesn't mean you just burst into a building he could have rigged!" Jesse countered.

"Of course I do! An agent risks for success, and never backs down. I'm not backing down because he thinks he has control," I shouted louder.

"If either of you would like to stop shouting," a voice yelled from down the hall, "Turns out Ferrari's do beat gates, but gates ding Ferrari's."

"ADAM WILL YOU PLEASE NOT JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS," Jesse and I yelled, and then stopped; looking at each other.

"Well now that you two seem so happy, let's go," Adam replied.

Jesse took my arm and we ran to go see Adam. He stood by the stairs, letters in hand.

"Where to captain?" He handed them to me.

"CeeCee was a waitress and a reporter/editor, check concession and the press box. Tell Jared to check the game room. Jesse if you could do a run around check," they nodded at my orders.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"Top Box," I glanced at the stairs.

"Be careful," Adam touched my hand.

"Of course," I gave a small smile.

From there we split, I took the stairs directly up to the top box, my gun out and ready. There was no one, which surprised me greatly. I was expecting some sort of goons. Finally I made it to the top box. The glass walls we're broken out, with only the railings left, seats torn from their places. And I saw him, tied and hanging off the railing, eyes closed as he waited for death.

"Paul," I whispered, he didn't bother opening his eyes.

I took three steps out, the wind whipping my face, I was glad I put my hair up.

"Paul," I said again, louder, this time his eyes fluttered open in shock.

"Suze? Oh! Suze! Go! Get out! Leave!" He protested.

"Ok," I nodded, "I'll go," but I continued towards him.

"No, just leave without me. I'm so sorry Suze," He looked up at me.

I kneeled down and tucked my gun away, reaching for his chains that kept him hanging.

"I'm going to pull you up, and break the chain. But you have to hang on to the rail, ok?" I spoke with my authority voice, trying not to crack.

"Suze, go," Paul protested.

"Not without you," I said, "You're my charge and I never leave a charge behind."

Grabbing a hold of his jacket I sucked in a deep breath and pulled, taking some oomph to get him up and with some footing. He stopped protesting while I worked, holding the chains to the rail I stomped with the edge of my heel a couple times, breaking a link. Once I had it untangled I slowly pulled him over a sudden rumble made us look down. Another bomb went off that shook the stadium; we toppled over into the box, the smoke already coming up from the consuming fire beneath us.

"Paul, we've got to go," I sat up, shaking him.

He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me like he's never kissed me before. The heat and passion of his kiss mixed with my anger and pain made me stop and melt to his kiss. "I'm so sorry, Suze," He whispered hoarsely.

"Do I know about Kelly? Yes. Does it forgive you the slightest? No." I replied, hardening again. Grabbing his arm I yanked him up, unable to think, only to act. We made it to the stairs just as she turned the corner. Kelly smiling maliciously again, making me boil with rage. Taking my gun out I whipped it and shot, it hit her directly in the forehead making her go rigid for a moment, just swaying there. Then her light, frail frame crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Chow Prescott," I muttered as I made my way down the stairs, Paul following in shock.

As we made it passed the floors the smell worsened, but that wasn't all. Paul had sent in his goons for one last attempt to make sure we were gone. Two came out and started shooting but I was too late. One bullet hit Paul in the arm, the other in my shin. Cursing out loud I shot back, hitting them square in the faces. Putting Paul's arm around my shoulders I quickly hobbled down the rest of the stairs, ignoring his cries of pain.

Adam and CeeCee met us on the second floor. She had been tied up in the press box but on the way over they had run into trouble.

"I think I broke my arm," CeeCee winced as she held it to herself.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked me.

"My leg, and his arm. If it's any consolation Kelly's fuel for the fourth floor now," I winced as Paul leaned on me.

"Susannah," Jesse's voice came through the smoke, he was carrying a coughing Sylvia, followed closely by a weary Jared.

"Jared take Paul, Suze's hurt," Adam said quickly, Jared nodded and took the moaning Paul.

"Susannah, where?" Jesse asked quickly, coming over to me.

"My leg, but I can walk, it should be fine," I lied; Sylvia needed to be carried more than I did.

Our group continued on, debris from the fire collapsing around us, making us wind our way around for some sort of exit. What made us stop however was the clapping from behind us. I turned just as Cal grabbed my hair and yanked me back, my footing already unstable. He twisted my arm until I released the gun, moving his head when I tried to hit him with the other.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," He kicked my injured leg making me cringe.

"Oh that hurts doesn't it, yes bullets in the nerves tend to do such." He wrapped his leg with mine and tightened making me choke on a scream. He grinned,

"Poor Susie, you should have stayed home and played wife like a good little girl," He gripped my neck. I clawed at it but he only tightened.

Jesse put down Sylvia who Adam quickly caught when she tried to charge Cal herself.

"Damn scum, put that woman down. How dare you take us and burn down perfectly good buildings! It's crazy men like you with egos as tall as mountains who should be shot. I swear I'll tear you a new one myself!" She shouted, riled. Adam had to practically chokehold her to keep her from clawing at Cal.

Jesse took a step forward, distracting him.

"Let her go," he said slowly.

"No thanks," Cal twisted my arm even further, making me cringe.

"Too bad," I hissed and head butted him, forcing us both backwards.

He twisted and used me as a cushion and this time I couldn't stop myself from screaming. Jesse was there in a flash ripping him off of me and throwing him into a wall. Sylvia broke free from Adam and used all her pent up anger on a now weaponless Cal. Jesse and Adam assisted, Jared coming over to me.

"Suze, talk to me," he whispered frantically.

I had no words to say, the pain hadn't subsided yet.

"Suze! Talk to me!" he tried not to shake me as he patted my face.

Jesse came over and gently picked me up, trying not to move me too fast.

"You…drive," I murmured.

"Ok," he smiled gently.

"And that oughta teach you!" Sylvia shouted along with colorful phrases that made even Jared turn pink.

Sirens outside alerted us to help and Jesse quickly brought me out, Adam using the remote from Cal's pocket. Cal, to beaten to stand, was drug out by Adam and Jared, CeeCee helping Sylvia and Paul.

The medics took me without a word, the morphine helping instantly.

"Where is she hurt?" One of the medics asked Jesse.

"Shot in the leg," I mumbled, "Other...than that I'm…fine,"

"Why is she slurred?" Jesse asked.

"The morphine is kicking in," The other medic reassured him.

"Jesse…good job…proud to be your team…family," I grinned lopsidedly, making him grin.

"Thank you captain," He brushed the hair out of my face, "Rest up,"

"Ok…don't kill Paul…that's my job," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," He chuckled.

"Don't let Sylvia at him either…she'll tear him up," I shook my head.

"Of course," He nodded.

"Ok," I closed my eyes, "Jesse?"

"Yes?" He leaned close.

"Be my wingman, ok?" I asked.

"Yes," He squeezed my hand, "I'll keep watch first, and you sleep."

"Ok," this time, I did fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Morphine Kisses and Unfolding

Ah! I liked that chapter but I didn't at the same time. I did enjoy letting Sylvia have a piece of him though =). I regret hurting Susannah though it had to happen for what's coming! I was tempted to kill Paul but again, I can't, yet? Hmm, it's a thought.

To CopyCatsHurtfulKisses: I know! I'm thinking about making the fight scene more graphic towards Cal being beat. And eliminating Kelly was my Favorite LOL, I know that sounds mean but it was. I felt bad for Suze, I really did.

Beeps and rustling woke me but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I knew I must be in the hospital because it smelled like cleaning supplies and was unnaturally bright from the sunlight bouncing off the white and pastel colors.

"Hey," Paul's gruff voice whispered.

"Hey," Jesse whispered.

"How is she?" Paul asked.

"They operated on her leg and said she should have her walking back just fine. An arm muscle needed a little repair but it wasn't her normal shooting arm so she'll still be a field agent. There wasn't any damage to the ribs and some oxygen was needed because of the smoke," Jesse explained, sighing.

"Has she woken up since we got here?" Paul asked.

"No, they've kept her pretty sedated," Jesse shuffled around; I felt his hand on my head.

"Why are you here?" Jesse asked.

"It's not like I volunteered to hurt her," Paul growled.

"Yet I hear no true remorse in your voice or the way you glance at her. It seems to me your just worried she'll wake up and shoot you," Jesse countered smoothly.

"You sound awfully confident," Paul shuffled.

"I don't plan on hurting her," Jesse said simply.

"Never do," Paul whispered sadly, "She's so strong, and stubborn, but then she smiles and looks at you with her heart and she just seems so frail, but she doesn't show it often. Not even in the face of pain, never in the face of pain. I just wish I could close my eyes and not see the pain, or the blank anger in her eyes when she pulled that trigger or when someone pulled it on her because she was just trying to save me. Not as Paul Slater, once her almost husband but as Paul Slater stupid civilian."

Jesse was quiet for several moments, neither moving nor saying anything. Normally I would have stopped their bickering over me. But I was still tired and I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Jesse," I murmured, I felt him move beside me.

"You see, you're the guy now," Paul muttered.

"She asked me to be her wingman before she fell asleep that night. Of course she would ask for me, it says nothing about _that_," Jesse murmured but it only sounded half-hearted.

"Yea right, then why did she let you answer her phone that day? Cal told me about how he used my phone to see how angry she was at me," Paul snorted.

"We're a team," Jesse smiled softly, "She and the others took me in when my team was killed by a bomb in Argentina. They could have rejected me but they didn't and I'm grateful."

"Yea I guess we were both big about our businesses and neither could understand the other. She pretended to get my business and I pretended to get why she put her life on the line in such a big way. We tried looking passed the jobs but what we didn't see was how much our job was us. I don't even know if we could have been a truly happy couple, we would have smiled in pictures and made love and had beautiful kids but true love? Nah, it wasn't in our cards but we were content," Paul sighed, "You're what's important to her now, tread carefully."

"Jesse," I tried to open my eyes but they still felt heavy.

"Yes querida?" Jesse leaned over.

"Eyes are….heavy," I yawned.

"Then rest some more and I'll ask the nurses to lessen the sedative, rest querida, rest," He stroked my hair.

"Don't…want to," I complained.

He chuckled in my ear, "Sleep and I'll still be here when you wake up again, I promise."

"Fine," I sighed, "No more fights,"

"No more, we promise," Jesse must have looked at Paul who coughed and muttered.

When I woke up the overhead light was on, it must be dark outside.

"I'm concerned, she's been sleeping for two days, how much sedative did they give her?" Adam's voice drifted in.

"Too much," I mumbled.

"Suze, you awake?" Adam's voice became clearer as he came up.

"She's been mumbling on and off," Jared's voice seemed dismissive.

"I have?" my eyes fluttered.

"Yes, you….Suze!" Jared came rushing up, "You're awake!"

"Thanks Jay, couldn't tell," I blinked and looked up at them, "was I really out for two days?"

"Technically, Jesse said you woke up but you were still beat so they put you under again. They kind of had to, the first day all you did was twist around and try to fight it," Adam explained.

"Ugh, got any water?" I asked.

"Sure darling, just rest," Jared reached for the water pitcher.

"I've been resting for two days, don't tell me to continue doing it since I don't seem to have much of a choice when I'm trapped to a thinly matressed board on wheels," I snipped, before I could help myself.

"Grouchy already? You've barely been up," Jesse grinned as he came in.

Jared handed me the cup of water that I drank from gratefully. He nodded to Adam and took him out of the room, leaving Jesse and I alone.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," He grinned.

"Thanks, I mean it," I reached out my hand; he took it and came close.

"How could I not querida?" He kissed my forehead, "You're a special person ya know."

I pulled him close and kissed him on the lips the heat in my stomach exploding like fireworks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my heart race as he leaned closer and returned the kiss, his arms sliding to my waist.

"Susannah, do you-"

"How could I not? You're a special person ya know," I smiled as he chuckled.

"You Susannah Simon are more deadly than you look," He smirked.

"Don't tell Adam, he still thinks it's safe to bet against me," I joked.

"My lips are sealed," He promised.

"No their not, their mine," I grinned, kissing him again.

"All right Miss Simon, time for more medication," An elderly nurse came in, smiling at Jesse as if he was caught red-handed.

"If you dare give me anymore of that sedative I wont be able to sleep for a month once I get out of here. I'm perfectly capable of resting by myself," I nearly glared at her.

"No sleep could be arranged," Jesse whispered in my ear as he sat by the side of my bed.

I glanced at him, the corners of my mouth twitching.

"That's not what I've been told, this insures you'll heal proper enough to be back at work soon," The nurse shook her head, "If you can manage four hours without the medicine, we'll see what we can do."

"Four hours," I almost laughed, "No problem, I've done stake outs longer than that."

"Mhmm," The nurse smiled, shaking her head as she got out.

"Are you sure you don't need the medicine?" Jesse asked.

"If I needed such medicine I wouldn't be an agent," I sniffed, "I'm perfectly capable of doing things without the help of a sedative."

"Of course," Jesse grinned.

A small knock sounded off the door, both of us looking up as Paul came in slowly.

"Hey Suze, Jared mentioned you were um…awake."

"Yea," I nodded.

"Can we talk?" Paul asked, side glancing at Jesse.

"Sure," I patted Jesse's hand; he nodded and walked out, his shadow still close by the door.

"Suze, I won't say I'm sorry," Paul blurted.

"I never expected you to Paul," I replied honestly.

"Because I know I was tricked, and I know you know that as well," Paul continued.

"I've become aware of it," I nodded.

"And I'm sure we've both accepted our relationship can never be the same again," He swallowed.

"Correction you screwed up and it will never go anywhere any further because we're done. I told you, being tricked doesn't let you off the hook Paul. It just means she had more motive than just getting in your pants where as your was simply getting into hers. You're a businessman Paul; you saw opportunity and went for it. You took a chance and looks like it backfired. Now you're trying to tie up loose ends and salvage what you can like any good businessperson would do. You even admitted to Jesse that we never we're in love, we never completely gave ourselves into the relationship so whatever we did try to salvage would be pointless," I stopped him, he shuffled as I spoke but tried to stay collected as I went on.

"Then I want you out of the apartment once you're done here," He said quietly.

My eyes narrowed,

"No, you can get the hell out of my apartment, you're a smart businessman you'll think of somewhere. I'm sure you're parents are just dying to see you again."

He flinched and frowned,

"I pay the main of the bills for that apartment, it's mine."

"You hate that apartment, you've wanted to move into something else for awhile," I challenged.

"You're never really there and you couldn't afford it on your own, not like I can," He counted.

"Liar, I make more than you do, you just wanted to feel important and pay for everything," I sat up straight.

"You do not," He replied hotly.

"I do too, I just give most of it up to different organizations so you don't notice," I shot back, "I knew you'd feel threatened so I let you play your little games and went along with them. Why do you think I get all those letters?"

"So you've been sneaking money around me!" He shouted.

"It's my money and you didn't want to know about it!" I shouted back.

"You'd get angry too if I did that too you," He pointed a finger.

"Only because you'd spend it on hookers like Kelly!" I screamed, "Don't you dare try to spin things on me because you know this is over because of you and your mistakes and lack of emotion and you just want to save face. Stop being such an ass and walk away before I get out of this bed and shoot you myself!"

Both of us froze there, red faced and fuming. Jesse stopped pacing and was right outside the door, probably followed by nurses and whoever could hear down the wing.

"If that's how you feel," He coughed.

"Get out," I spat at him.

He straightened and walked out, the people who were listening moving away before he opened the door. Jesse was in shortly after him, but I couldn't look at him. Adrenaline made me want to jump out of bed and run a mile but leg nor nurse would let me. Sighing inwardly I looked out the window.

Jesse wordlessly lay beside me and wrapped his arms around me, murmuring in Spanish.

Adam and CeeCee visited later, Jared glowing with Sylvia arm-in-arm with him.

"Another mission finished?" Adam asked.

"No," I murmured, "It just doesn't feel over…"

"You think he's got something else up his sleeve?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "But we'll find out, whatever it is."

* * *

Merry Christmas! Happy Yule! And all that mushy holiday stuff =) Love everybody! And let's hope next year brings even happier days and maybe happier nights? LOL. Be safe everyone and I hope you're all with your family. No one eat the fruitcake! =)


	7. Chapter 7 Over and Out

I ended up bunking at headquarters since Paul changed the locks and bulletproofed the windows. I tried to kick down the door only to find it steel enforced. I should have known then, I should have asked how he suddenly changed these things. But my thoughts we're on Cal who was broken out of the high security Agency outpost prisoners are sent to before prison. I couldn't say that I was surprised, how could it have possibly been over so easy?

Jesse had apologized for not being able to house me, his closet excuse for an apartment was hardly able to contain him even with his few belongings and Adam was too busy being roomy with CeeCee who seemed to have victim syndrome, following Adam around like a love sick puppy dog. And don't get me started with Jared and Sylvia...I'd rather not think about it.

With all of the blossoming feelings security brought I felt tighter with anxiety than ever. I silenced off a bit, not talking much and thinking to myself. Most thought it was the separation from Paul, but it wasn't. They tried to get me to open up but all I could do was keep looking over the clues. And the conversation no one but Cal and I knew about. I had called the outpost via web cam.

"_Brody," I nodded to him._

"_Simon," He grinned._

"_Why?" I asked him cutting straight to the point._

"_You should know Simon, you've been in the middle of it for years," Cal leaned back._

"_Remind me," I continued, sarcastically._

"_I've never been a lone man Simon, agents never are. I've been caught so I guess my streak is over. Is it finished as a whole? Never. Because the last piece Simon, is in every mirror you look at but not the ones that reflect." Cal explained cryptically, making me pause._

"_Brody?" I asked._

"_Yes Simon?" He smiled._

"_Did you get your simple revenge?" I attempted a smile._

"_No, I got reassurance. You're a good leader there Simon, keep it up. You'll need it in the long run. I was never strong enough to withstand it, and my ego will never deflate but I can put my pride down enough to give you at least this small compliment."_

"_Thanks Brody, It's been a pleasure feuding with you," I waved._

"_A pleasure Simon, always a pleasure," He nodded, and then signed out._

_I closed the laptop and sighed; having won the sedative battle with the nurse I was finding it hard to fall asleep. Thoughts kept running through my mind, making me itch to get up and do some work. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come, everyone having gone elsewhere to sleep…_

"Susannah," Jesse's voice brought me from the reoccurring memory.

"Yes?" I looked up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, I think I just need a walk, organize my thoughts you know," I smiled and kissed him before grabbing my jacket and stepping outside.

Walking around Carmel always relaxes me but today I felt like I was searching, scanning every face, glancing deeper at windows I hardly glanced at before. Three people offered directions but I just smiled and shook my head, thanking them before moving on. I decided to go to my favorite store, an old antique shop that imported things from the east coast regularly. I found lots of things I liked but had to hold off on buying, I wanted a house first.

"Good afternoon Jackie," I smiled at the woman behind the counter who smiled warmly in return.

"Looking again?" She teased.

"Oh you know me," I laughed weakly, looking at some of the new items.

"Take your time, I'm open all day," she assured before going back to her book.

"What are you reading this time?" I asked, looking at some color vases.

"Grimms Complete Fairy Tales," Jackie sighed contently.

"Again? Must be good," I smiled.

"Not the usual fairy tales we grow up with but yes, I enjoy them," She chirped happily.

I turned to the window shelves and paused at all the picture frames,

"Like them? They're from West Virginia," Jackie broke my thoughts.

"Their lovely," I nodded, "But I have to go and see if I can get my things from my apartment this time."

"This time?" Jackie quirked an eyebrow.

"Paul and I split up, he's determined to keep the apartment," I shrugged.

"Oh how sad, you too we're wonderful, why did you split?" Jackie looked sad.

"He…cheated," I sighed, the look on her face made it worth telling.

"Men these days think they can skip out on something wonderful just to have a good time. Despicable the lot of them, well not all dearest but most. Ruffle's my feathers it does, oh if I could have a piece of him I'd kick him to Timbucktwo!" She growled.

"Thanks Jackie," I laughed, "I'll see you around,"

Leaving with a grin on my face I went straight to Paul's office. Ignoring his secretary I found him lounging in his chair, it almost made me want to laugh.

"Paul I need to get into the house," I walked in, trying to sound polite.

"Why?" Paul asked, not looking at me.

"I did own some things in that house, which I would like to keep. I need you to let me in so I can get them," I explained patiently.

"I'm swamped, meeting in fifteen minutes. Can't possibly let you in today," He waved me off, dismissing me.

"Paul Slater stop acting like a child, there are items that are mine and I'd like them today. You can't keep me from my stuff just because you want to keep the apartment." I walked up to his desk; he finally looked at me and sat up in his chair.

"Calling me a child doesn't help your case," He reminded me.

"Being uncooperative doesn't help yours either," I countered.

"Touché Simon," He sat back.

"Simon? What not even on a first name basis anymore?" I crossed my arms.

"Fine, Suze. You win," he held his hands up, "Come by around seven with a box or whatever and get your things, but I'm going to have to ask you not to touch anything that isn't yours and to not dawdle. If you break down I don't know what I'll do with you."

"Break down?" I scoffed, "Do you not know me?"

"There are a lot of things we never knew about each other Suze and never will. We looked like the perfect couple and honestly I'd like to have made that happen but your unpredictable attitude leads me to believe I can't really expect what you'll do. You're a strong person really you are but something gets to everyone eventually. You're no exception," Paul spoke kindly in his business meeting voice.

"Well then I suppose it's just a matter of transaction, I'll be at the apartment at seven to pick up my things with whatever I need to move them. Good afternoon Paul," I replied coolly, straightening up.

"Until then Suze," He smiled politely as I left.

"Nice to see you again Victor," I waved and walked out, flipping out my phone and hitting three.

"McTavish," Adam answered, a faint giggle in the background.

"Think you can pull yourself away from the new love life to do a small recon tonight?" I asked.

"Whatcha got for me boss lady?" Adam was paying more attention now.

"Meet me at the corner by the coffee shop, bring a cardboard box, I don't know how many I've got," I explained.

"Copy that, time?" He asked.

"Six forty-five," I replied.

"Got it," He paused, "Wingman over and out,"

"Thanks Adam," I smiled.

"Anytime Suze," He chirped before hanging up.

When six forty-five came around Adam showed up as promised with two cardboard boxes, I smiled and took one from him.

"Recon aye?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of the most dangerous sort," I nodded, smiling back.

The apartment was only five minutes away so we got a quick cup to go, chatting with Marty who thanked us profusely for saving his granddaughter. Adam's heroic deeds earned him consent from Marty, which made Adam beam.

"Thanks Marty, time to go," I waved and walked out, Adam trotting by my side.

"Suze, just on time," Paul smiled as he answered the door.

"As planned," I nodded.

"And Adam? What a surprise," Paul's smile wavered.

"Paul," Adam eyed him.

"Well, come in, I have a business meeting at seven thirty if you could hurry," Paul walked away, leaving the door open. I stepped inside to see nothing had changed making everything almost seem untouched.

Folding the boxes I went and got my cd's and videos, clothes and shoes. Adam held the box silently, his unease as he glanced over everything. It felt foreign to me too; once I thought I had everything I double-checked, stopping at the photos.

Something clicked inside of me and I stared at the photos.

"Taking the frames? I don't need them," Paul popped in.

"Sure," I shrugged putting them in the box and folding it up. I was surprised two boxes held all but some of my dresses, making me feel like I had never really lived here at all.

"That's all?" Adam asked quietly, surprised too.

"Yes," I nodded, glancing over everything.

"Thanks for making the room," Paul joked but his voice wasn't in it as he stood by the front door.

"Yea," I muttered, not wanting to open another can of fighting.

"Oh and Suze?" Paul smiled, "I'll see you around,"

I bit my lip and tensed wanting so badly to snip at him but Adam beat me to it,

"In your dreams Slater," He growled in his protective voice I've only heard a few times.

"Oh that too," Paul snickered.

"Must be sad, having to wait for dreams to get action," Adam lead me out the door before Paul could retort.

Once we were at the car around the corner I put down my box and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Adam," I whispered.

"We're family Suze," He hugged me back.

I grinned and put the boxes in the trunk, letting him drive. Jesse was waiting anxiously at headquarters, I forgot I had been gone since noon and hadn't called in. Smiling apologetically I hugged him, kissing him gently.

"Where were you?" He asked as he noticed Adam bring in the boxes and bag of dresses.

"I needed to get my things from the apartment, Adam agreed to help me," I explained calmly, he eyed me for a moment before kissing me softly over and over until I laughed and pushed him away.

"Agent Simon," Jared called from the main room, making all three of us pause.

"Unit Bauer," I straightened and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Unit Greggory," I hid my surprise, nodding in recognition, he did the same.

Daniel Greggory was a middle-aged man whom Jared had once been teamed with. He was greying and round in the middle with a serious face but bright and laughing eyes.

"You're aware former agent Cal Brody broke free from the outpost I am sure," He spoke quietly.

"I am," I nodded.

"You are also aware you were the last person to have outside contact with him, beforehand?" He continued.

"I am," I repeated, not looking at Jared whose mask fell in shock.

"What did you discuss with him?" Daniel asked.

"I needed answers, to know why," I cleared my throat.

"And did he tell you?" Daniel pressed on.

"No sir, but he did lead me to believe that he wasn't working alone. So it leads me to believe it's not over yet, sir." I blinked, I didn't want to report but there was no use in lying now. If something happened, I would want the Agency's support or at least the thought that I had tried to get it.

"Did he mention who? Someone on the inside?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"For the moment I have to say no sir. Any clues he may have given I have yet to figure out. I'm positive though, that it was no agent," I assured him.

"You're in hot water Simon, if Cal isn't caught and whoever he was working with continues attacking agents, you're team will answer," Daniel growled.

"It's our team and only our team he is after sir. So you can save your threats elsewhere. I would never endanger another team, this is our battle. If the agency see's fit to send someone down here to remind us of that, there is no need. If that is all Unit Greggory, I'll bid you goodbye and continue on with my work," I met his gaze, making him step back.

"If that is all Agent," Daniel cleared his throat.

"It is Unit," I saluted and walked out, not glancing at Jared.

That's when my phone rang.

* * *

Hey! Thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed!

To CopyCatsHurtfulKisses: Yes, he is an ass, and yet he continues to be one. Hehe my bad. I liked the Jesse/Paul conversation too. But I enjoy the Suze/Paul fights even more. Call my a cynic but oh well. Thanks for all your reviews =) I really appreciate them.


	8. Chapter 8 Heart in Danger

To CopyCatsHurtfulKisses: you're like my new best friend lol. And to answer your question, no. =) I'm tricky that way. I promise to let you know in this chapter.

I flipped it open and quickly exited into a small conference room.

"Simon," I glanced around the room.

"Suze," Paul's voice seemed choked, then he sniffled, "Suze, I just can't say how sorry I am. I know It's something that needs to be said and I want to try. Please, just meet me at Dulugatee in half an hour. Just hear me out," he pleaded.

I was stunned silent, unable to move a step further to sit down. Every part of me screamed to say no but there was just something I couldn't ignore.

"I....ok," I murmured.

"Oh Suze, thank you, I'll see you then ok? I can't wait," He hung up, if he hadn't I probably would have heard him laughing.

Pocketing the phone and grabbing my jacket I walked out unable to think, so that's exactly what I did; I went without thinking. I didn't even hear Adam or Jesse as they tried to get my attention, jumping in the car I sped away.

Crying? Had Paul been _crying_? Infamous businessman? It couldn't have been, but his voice was so pained. Maybe he finally broke down. Not that I believed that for more than a second. Never in all the years have I seen Paul Slater broken down. He didn't even love me...

The restaurant he had chosen was new and popular, it was surprising he got in without a reservation. He was waiting for me at the front desk with a waiter. He smiled as I approached and held out both hands.

"You look wonderful, I'm so glad you came," but he was using his formal voice, the waiter ate it up as admiration.

"Right this way please," The waiter guided us to a secluded table in the left corner.

"Thank you," Paul smiled pleasantly.

"Anything to drink?" He looked at me.

"Water," I cleared my throat.

"Two," Paul nodded.

"Right away," The waiter took his leave.

"Suze, you don't know how glad I am you came. I'm surprised your body guards aren't in the shadows," Paul joked.

"Not in the ones you see, and their not my bodyguards Paul, their family," I replied.

"Of course," Paul smiled, "Suze I was thinking, and after you took those photos, I realized how torn I was. It meant everything to me how easily you just came in and seperated our things like it was nothing. Sleeping alone, eating alone, it's not the same Suze. I know I can't just wish you back into my arms, but it doesn't seem to stop me from wanting it."

"Paul, you and I, can't," I shook my head.

"I never wanted to hurt you Suze, please understand that," Paul reached over with one hand but I moved mine away.

"I understand," I sighed.

"And I still care the world about you," Paul continued.

"That's harder to believe," I sat back in my seat.

"And I love you Suze. I didn't really think about it, until I saw you with that guy. And when I think about how close you were to opening up to me, what I saw when you smiled at me when it was just the two of us. Oh Suze, I've loved you since high school. I know we both thought it was just a game. But it hasn't been, not for me. It never has," Paul leaned forward, his words once again making me silent.

"What I don't understand is why? Why can't you just move on? And let me forget I was ever in love with a guy who picked a blonde over me just because he couldn't examine his own feelings," my voice trembled.

"So you were in love with me," Paul came around and kneeled beside me, taking my hands before I could react.

"Past tense Paul," I reminded him.

"But still love," He smiled, "I mean, just look at those photo's, they're like mirrors. Of our love."

He got up and sat back down in his chair, I sat their frozen. My veins turned cold and I fought not to shudder as I looked up at his smirking face.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yes?" He sat up.

"How long? Did you sleep with Kelly?" I blinked.

"Two months," he sat back.

"And is that how long you knew Cal?" I asked.

"Yes," he chuckled, "figured it out Suze?"

"Yes, photos are the mirrors without reflection, and Cal never works alone. It's an agent thing," I murmured.

"Very good Susannah," Paul chuckled again, "Except you seem to have come alone, which makes Cal's job much easier."

"You've been working for him?" I ventured.

"Don't insult me Suze, he's got brains but I'm the one with the power. He was nothing but a drunk, power-hungry, terminated agent. I'm the one who cleaned him up. I never quiet liked that agency of yours, kept getting in my way. So when I found out you were one of them and just so happened to have this little secret, I was over-joyed. Fate had given me the perfect opportunity. And another unit man in your building, oh it just keeps getting easier for me Suze," Paul was grinning from ear to ear, his voice eager.

"How? How have we been getting in your way? You're business is nothing we would concern with," I spoke coldly, curling my hands into fists.

"Not the part you know I am a part of. You see, you also know me as James Ivan," Paul laughed.

I stared at him in open shock. James Ivan was one of the largest drug and weapon dealer in the nation, wanted for countless murders of civilian, police and agents.

"And why did you want me away from them? Why didn't you just kill us all?" I hissed.

"I told you, I love you Suze. Cal's got enough revenge against you, so he's willing to pass you up this time. You've never been a problem for me, not until recently. But that's to be expected considering all that I planned. Suze, I wouldn't do that," He glanced down at the hand that was reaching for my gun.

"You're more of an idiot than you think, if you think that I'm not going to do anything about this," I stood up.

"Susannah, be reasonable," Paul put a hand up but didn't stand.

Pulling out my gun, I turned just as three men stood, guns in hand. I paused and turned to look at Paul who was sitting comfortably.

"We're close enough you should hear the explosion," Paul laughed.

Whipping around I shot the three men in the thigh and bolted, Paul out of his seat and after me in a second. I burst through the crowds and out the door, not even bothering to get my car. Just as I turned the corner the ground shook and flames and smoke came from several streets down.

"Suze!" Paul shouted.

"No!" I screamed, turning and shooting I watched as Paul grabbed his face and crumpled to the ground, people around us ducking and shouting. I took the moment to sprint again, straight to the fire and sirens. The building was barely more than rubble, having collapsed almost instantly. Some of the frame, however stood like a burned skeleton.

"Ma'am you can't be around here," A fireman grabbed me.

"Agent Simon, C.R.R.A., this is my headquarters," I tried to collect myself.

"Ms Simon, please step over here, this is our job," He tried smiling politely.

"Sir, I respect your profession but my team members were in that building and I just had to shoot four people to get here. My patience is far passed tested today so I suggest you remove your grip," I snarled, showing him the gun. He quickly let go and I grabbed an extra fireman's coat, gloves, and flashlight.

"Adam! Jesse! Jared!" I called over and over again, "McTavish, report!" I screamed as I dug through the safe debris, moving in.

"Ma'am, please step back," another tried.

"Back of Forest," The previous stepped up, "There's no reasoning with her."

"Unit Greggory," I found the remains of the main room, "Jesse!" I dug faster.

Stepping over I slipped and heard a groan a few feet from me,

"Report!" I yelled, scrambling over.

"Code 1," A feeble voice coughed.

"Adam! Adam I'm here, it's Suze," I unburied half of him, he sputtered and looked at me.

"UPS guy, bomb," He tried to talk.

"It was Paul's doing, he sent Cal," I explained before calling two firemen over. They quickly got him out and to an ambulance.

"Jesse, wasn't far," Adam tried to shout.

"Jesse," I called, digging around, shuddering as the fires fought to survive and rubble moved about.

"Suze," An elderly voice wheezed.

"Jared? Jared!" I found him under a table and the screens from the wall.

"Forest!" I yelled, "Over here!"

Jared was soon found, and taken away, Greggory shortly after. He had been holding the bomb and had died in the explosion.

"We can't find anyone else sir," Forest walked up to the captain.

"No, there's one more. Agent De Silva, he was in there," I shook my head, dust and soot covering me. I had scratches from digging without thought but I felt none of it.

"Perhaps he was too close to the explosion," The captain suggested.

"No, no, no!" I shook my head, walking back towards the remains of the building.

"Simon, no, you can't go back in there, it was dangerous enough letting you go in the first time," Forest grabbed me.

"Let me go," I ripped myself from his grip and went back in, holding a rag over my mouth as I went to the last corner where the coffee room would have been.

"Jesse?" I cried, "Please, please be here," I dug.

I found him limp against the wall, a table over him, shielding him from most of the fallen pieces.

"Jesse," I touched his face, "Please wake up, come on, please."

He made no movement to get up, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"De Silva? Report! Please report!" I sobbed, feeling for a heartbeat, "Jesse," I put my head on his chest, tears spilling.

"Simon? Simon!" Forest found us, calling for four men to help us out.

Jesse stayed unconscious all the way to the hospital, and I never left his side. They tried to give me oxygen for my lungs but I denied it, cleaning up only when the nurses had me leave to clean and re-bandage his wounds.

Adam broke a few ribs and his leg but overall he was lucky, Jared would need to be in the hospital for at least a week. Sylvia was taking ample care of both of them, and CeeCee lent me a pair of clothes. Paul survived and was treated before sent straight to prison, Cal shortly after him along with the goons I had shot and nearly everyone else who wasn't killed or committed suicide escaping the extermination of the infamous James Ivan empire. Unit Greggory's death was a tragedy but it was looked on as a sacrifice to catch Paul. I however could not look another agent in the eye as I waited for Jesse to wake. Even CeeCee could not break me from my silent depression. I spoke only when asked direct questions about the case.

On the third night I fell into a fitful sleep, not that the hospital chair helped much, but what woke me up was a hand squeezing mine.

"Susannah?" He whispered.

I bolted up in my seat and stood, nearly tripping as I looked at him. He blinked, giving a sleepy grin.

"Jesse," I smiled, my first.

"Have you been here, this whole time?" He asked.

"Wingmen stick together," She tried to joke, he chuckled.

"Of course," He squeezed my hand again, "Thank you,"

I leaned over and kissed him gently,

"No, thank you," I whispered.

"What about Adam? And Jared? I saw Greggory answer the door," Jesse suddenly became alert.

"Adam's healing fast and Jared bed-pinned for a week or so. Greggory...he was holding the bomb, he didn't make it," I shook my head.

"I see," Jesse sighed, relaxing.

"Paul was behind it all, he was James Ivan, infamous empire the agency has been hunting for decades. He used Cal's revenge for his own gain," I swallowed, "If you didn't wake up, I probably would have had to go to that prison and kill him myself."

"Susannah," Jesse reached up and touched my cheek, "So you finally get your apartment," he joked.

"As soon as its not being used as a crime scene and finished stripped of all the high tech changes," I laughed, "You know, I'm going to need a roommate to help with all the fixing up afterwards,"

"Is that an invitation?" He asked.

"You rest, then we'll talk," I smiled.

"Aye Captain," He laughed, "I really should settle down,"

"Is that an invitation?" I asked.

"I'll rest, then we'll talk," He grinned.

* * *

I love writing these but its sad that an ending will be coming, but I am seriously contemplating a sequel, what do you think? Review please! =)


	9. Chapter 9 Recovered

Once the team was released from the hospital, excluding Jared, we went through the remains of our headquarters which was already under clean up. The agency had hired a crew and would be reconstructing immediately. A few of my belongings survived the destruction and I took them back to my apartment which now had new holes and wires sticking out from where the agency had stripped all of Paul/James's things out. The place seemed tired and bare, making me sigh as I walked in. Jesse came in shortly after and put an arm around me,

"Perhaps we can get the crew to do a side job here?" He joked.

"Isn't it every man's dream to have a project like this?" I teased.

"Somehow I think you just want to see me in a toolbelt, you silly American women are like that," He chuckled, kissing me and making me drop my box.

"Silly American woman oh?" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck, "But isn't that why you love working with me?"

"No, it's why I love you," He smiled.

"Oh?" I blushed, then looked in surprise as he took my hands and got down on one knee.

"Susannah, I love being your teammate because you're smart, witty and stubborn. You're brave in the face of danger and you can still find humor in the face of sadness. You love without question until you are loved in return. I love being with you because you make me laugh, because making you laugh makes me happy and I can't think of anything I want more than asking for you, from this day on to be my wingman for each mission and for each day I wake up to be with you, and be your's in return. Susannah Simon will you marry me?" He kissed my hands and then pulled out a small ring, it had a round diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires, "I had to save up or else I would have gotten a larger apartment."

My eyes watered and I kneeled down and kissed him deeply,

"Jesse De Silva I would love nothing more."

He broke into a grin and picked me up, spinning us around until we dizzily fell into a chair. He kissed down my jaw line and neck until I laughed and kissed him.

Adam burst through the doorway with CeeCee and tons of balloons and a noise maker,

"Did she say yes?" CeeCee asked.

"Of course not, Suze's a man-eater, no one would dare marry her," Adam said sarcastically until CeeCee elbowed him.

"I'd offer for you too find out but you'd need to be a man first," I joked, laughing as he staggered backwards dramatically.

"I'll find out and let you know," CeeCee winked, hugging Adam from behind, he glanced lovingly at her.

"He's all yours," I giggled, glancing at Jesse.

"Oh and I may have dropped a hint to Unit Greggory's team about this place, and they appreciate the fact we're helping pay for his funeral instead of just from the Agency. So Hal and Rick from Greggory's team have offered to help Jesse and I with fixing this place up," Adam smiled.

"We are?" I asked.

"Well, we're using Agency money we've had saved up in the fire proof safe in the basement. It was a incase of hostage fund," Adam shrugged, "And Annie from the team is coming to keep you company. They'll be staying in an Agency paid hotel room for two weeks or so, starting next Thursday," Adam explained.

"Sounds like a plan, good job McTavish, your thinking like an agent," I winked.

"Proud to hear it Captain," Adam winked, "I'm happy to step in for my leader in times of need,"

"Just don't get too used to it," I smiled.

"With you as Top Agent? Never sir," Adam smiled.

I smiled and sighed happily,

"Any news on Jared?" I asked.

"Ornery as ever but he's content in letting Sylvia caring for him, doctors say he'll be in the hospital a week, and a wheelchair a week after that. They don't want a man of his oncoming years to stress too much. But the Agency promises not to make him a full time desk mouse if he can pull through properly, no rush," Adam assured me.

"I can't wait! A wedding!" CeeCee squeaked happily, I beamed, glancing at her in agreement.

"So is it safe to finally say this mission is deactivated Captain?" Adam asked.

"It's never safe to say much in our job, but I suppose it is logically safe to say Mission Deactivated," I nodded.

"Awesome, I mean not that I don't love missions, this ones just enough for a little while ya know?" Adam sighed in contentment.

"Yea, I know," I relaxed in Jesse's arms, turning to kiss his forehead.

"The Agency won't mind inter-marriage?" Jesse asked.

"In Suze's case, they made an exception. She did after all lead us to the massive empire breakdown. And the Prez knows Jared well enough to trust him who trusts Suze well enough to make a good judgement call, after all she didn't marry Paul," Adam smiled.

"How is Jared so well connected if he's only a Unit man?" Jesse asked.

"The President is Sylvia's cousin, they grew up together," I informed him, Adam nodding in agreement.

"I see, so marriages like this are not always allowed?" Jesse asked.

"They're taken into more consideration, we don't want a bad divorce affecting the outcome of a mission. Or a rouge agent like Cal, or a dead agent," Adam shrugged, "We like to keep it somewhat business-like."

"So don't worry, you're stuck with me," I smiled, meeting his gaze.

"Ouch, if I realized that I would have talked him out of it," Adam teased but CeeCee elbowed him.

"Moment killer," She muttered.

"Oh really, I thought I was the moment maker," Adam pulled her close with one arm making her blush beat red.

"Ok, your other peoples moment killer," She corrected, giggling.

"Touche," Adam smiled, kissing her cheek.

The week passed as the rebuilding was overseen and Jesse got started on fixing the apartment. Greggory's team flew in early from southern California and pitched in. Annie was surprisingly larger than last time they had met. She blushed and admitted her and Hal were married and she was seven months pregnant.

"Hal didn't want me staying there alone just in case," She rolled her eyes but was glowing with happiness every time she looked at him.

"Jesse proposed last week," I admitted, showing her the ring.

Her eyes went wide and she squealed and we went to the coffee shop, talking about wedding ideas. I saw Jesse smiling at us whenever we got to laughing about pregnancy, and so I walked over to him to tease him.

"I'm not losing you to a pregnant woman am I?" I smiled, hugging him.

He kissed me gently and smiled,

"No woman could tempt me away from you Susannah. I simply loved watching the way you glowed too when you talked about marriage and children."

"Oh well then I guess we're even because I get to see you in a toolbelt," I winked.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Silly American women," He muttered.

"I love you too," I murmured, he stopped and his grin softened into one of his special smiles.

He put down what he was doing and hugged me close, kissing my softly,

"My silly American woman,"He murmured, "Querida,"

"Yes?" I smiled, he chuckled again.

"Are you going to work willingly or do I have to get Jared to order his top agent away from the premises for disrupting work and detaining a worker?" Rick winked.

"Your just jealous Ricky," Annie giggled and slipped into Hal's arms.

"Why wouldn't I be? But is that the point? _No,_" Rick shook his head, smiling.

The group laughed and I took Annie's hand,

"I suppose we should let the boy's get back to work," I sighed.

"Later Querida, I promise," Jesse whispered.

"Oh ho, I guess we shouldn't take too long, happy engaged couple excitement and all that," Hal winked at Rick who nudged him back.

"Ok, ok you two," I rolled my eyes before walking to the coffee shop with Annie, taking a notebook and pen to record ideas.

The weeks flew by and in between wedding plans and constructing plans there always seemed to be something. Jared was finally out and about, with Sylvia at his side and pushing his wheelchair when his arms got tired. CeeCee helped them out when Adam was busy with the apartment or overseeing at the headquarters. And I was never more happy to curl into bed with someone after a long day than every night with Jesse. We snuggled and talked, and ignored the jokes made by the others. Everyday I felt helpless to his soft smile that only seemed for me and his accent when he whispered my name. For job's sake I decided to still be known as Susannah Simon but I would add De Silva. Jesse seemed content with that, and was ecstatic to meet my mother and stepfather, and quickly got approvals from my brothers, especially David, my favorite of all three. Jesse's mother and father lived elsewhere and we agreed to go see them after everything settled down.

Just before the other team had to leave we had a small at the beach wedding with several other agents and my family. Marty and Mac showed up, and surprisingly so did Paul's younger brother whom I had always thought of as a brother. He hugged me and apologized for his brother, being almost ashamed enough to deny kinship though Paul practically already did that. I smiled and welcomed him over anytime, Jesse, after speaking with him, smiled and offered the same.

My mother cried and Andy sniffled, trying to look strong for my mother. Sylvia weeped openly with my mother and CeeCee was overly excited. Andy and Jared walked me down the isle, both as much of a father as my first. I hugged them both and thanked them for so much.

Even after the wedding I couldn't believe I was Mrs. Simon De Silva, and Jesse was all mine. It felt good to walk arm in arm and watch the other women ogle at him. But he never really took notice of them, he was too busy smiling at me or pointing something out. Missions became few since or relatively small. Adam was soon engaged to CeeCee and life seemed to be finally rebuilt, for the most part. Paul and Cal where sentenced to life in separate high security Agency prisons in different countries. Headquarters was soon finished and I relaxed in the arms of my husband, admiring my ring.

"Are you happy Mrs. De Silva?" Jesse asked.

"Perfectly Mr. De Silva," I laughed.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you. It's also from Rick, Adam, Hal and Annie and Jared. CeeCee decorated it," Jesse smiled, picking me up bridal style.

He covered my eyes and took me to a doorway I'd never noticed before; opening it, he set me on my feet before uncovering my eyes. I began to tear up as I looked at a small nursery, already containing a table and crib.

"Apparently, they think we'll be together for sometime, because Adam is already thinking rocker chairs," He whispered.

"I love it," I smiled, looking up at him, "I love you,"

He smiled and held me close, "Te amo, Querida,"

* * *

Ok! I intended to make this ten chapters but I don't think I will be able to. I will be writing a sequel, keep your eyes out for A Different type of Rescue. Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers, I love ya'll!


End file.
